Sonic X Unleashed
by SonicPokemonWarrior1
Summary: Sonic and friends meet new people in town and have new adventures and also go to new places. Dr. Eggman now at the end of episode 2, plots to use Sonic the Werehog and Shadow the Werewolf for his evil plot to use them and control the world with their night abilities. Violence is included, only shooting and blood.


Mysterious Shadows

(Summary: There's some new people in the city of Station Square and they are more interesting than before and so is Sonic and the gang. One of them is very unique and violent, more smarter, faster, skillfull and much more intimidating and stronger than Sonic the Werehog at night. So now, there's a mystery of who's doing all of these things around the city and causing chaos. Will they find out who or what's doing all of this horror to the city?)

**OKAY, NOW EVERYONE, THE TIME HAS COME FOR THE FIRST EPISODE/STORY OF SONIC X UNLEASHED! ^^ I'M SO EXCITED TO TYPE THIS AND I'M ACTUALLY RE-TYPING IT ALL AGAIN BECAUSE MY FIRST ATTEMPT OF THE STORY DIDN'T MAKE SENSE AT ALL TO ME, BUT NOW THIS IS THE RE-TYPING VERSION OF IT HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! ^^ WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN ANIMAL VIOLENCE THROUGHOUT SOME CHARACTERS SO IF YOU CAN HANDEL IT, ENJOY IF YOU DON'T, MAKE SURE YOU HAVE SOMEONE TO READ IT TO YOU. **

One night when the full moon was at it's highest, eerie howls filled the night's air and a flash of black zoomed through the woods and it was growling repeatlly as it ran, then it smelled deer and saw a nearby santuary for deer. When it found the santuary, it smirked evilly and jumped high above the fence and it hid quickly, it then saw a huge heard of deer grazing peacefully under the moonlight and it then saw a easy target and it started to stalk soundless upon it and then got closer. "SNAP!" The sound of a twig filled the air around the deer grazing and then it picked it's head up and turned to the source of the noise, but then a flash of black bit the deer hard on the back of it's neck and the deer turned around and saw the deer pinned to the ground and the figure then ripped the back of it's neck apart. One of the deer made a loud warning grunt and they all ran and found a opening in the saunturary and ran into the woods, then the night became silent and then the figure was eating the deer hungrilly and when it was full it howled out loud at the moon and filled the night's air again. The next morning, Tails was flying sleeplissy to the living room and into the kitchen and landed and saw Sonic sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Sonic?" Tails asked tirelessy. Sonic turned his head to the yellow, two-tailed fox. "Yeah Tails, what is it?" Tails then opened the fridge and pulled out some milk and opened the cabnient and takes out a glass and poured milk into it. "Did you hear those howls last night?" Sonic's eyes widened and he looked at Tails and ignored the tv. "No. Why?" Tails then took the milk and went back to the fridge and pulls out some bacon to cook. "Well since you're a werehog, maybe you were outside last night, did you do something?" Sonic shook his head.

"No. I was outside last night, but I didn't kill anything, just hung around." Tails sighed and continued to cook the bacon and shook his head. "Hmm." Then the door sprang open and a pink hedgehog ran in with her eyes widened with fear and skidded to a halt and she was panting hard. Sonic ran to his sister, Sonia and helped her up. "Sonia, you okay? What happened to you?" Sonia got up and tried to speak out words. "Sonic, Tails...turn...to the news...Hurry!" She then ran to the tv and Sonic ran to the living room and grabbed the remote controller and turned on the news. Then a light brown bear and a leopard was at the scene.

"Whoa! What happened there?! That's where I go sometimes just for a run." Sonic yelled and then Sonia hushed Sonic and Tails flew quickly to the living room with them and sat down and listened. "This is Honey the Bear and China the Leopard with your live news report." Honey said.

"There has to been a break-in at Station Square's well known sauntuary for the deer, and now they're all gone." China said. Sonic's eyes widened with horror and facepalmed in depressment and was thinking if he's done it last night and forgot. "A break-in?!" Tails exclaimed to Sonia and then the tv contuinued. "So here is the last of the deer, but it looked like it was killed and half eaten and there's a lot of blood around here now." Sonic then growled low in annoyment and then got up and walked somewhere to calm down. "So Honey? What do you think will happen now?" Honey turned to China.

"Well over there is a huge, broken fence over there and we might need to repair it and also get the deer back here as soon as possible." China then nodded at Honey and turned back at the screen. Tails then placed his hands on his forehead and sighed deeply. "Man, with that animal running around, we might have to stay inside at night." Sonia petted Tails' back and smiled nervously and got up. "Don't worry Tails, Sonic will probally find it al well as you do." Sonia then walked to the door and opened it,then a mangony creature flew in and panicked and looked around and flew to Sonic's room. "Well now that was weird. Well bye Tails, I hope you and Sonic will find it sooner or later." Tails nodded and Sonia walked herself out.

Sonic was curled up on his bed and then the creature flew in and landed and saw Sonic and slapped him hard. "Oww! Chip what was that for?!" Chip's eyes then was filled with anger. "Sonic, did you do that last night?!" Sonic shrugged and shook his head. "No I didn't. Besides, I don't kill animals like that, I'm not violent." Chip then calmed down and nodded and hovered in the air. "Well sorry about accusing you Sonic." Sonic then sat up and smiled at his friend.

"That's fine Chip. ^^" Tails then took the bacon off of the stove and then Sonic smelled the bacon and ran in and took a piece of it and ate it and Tails looked at Sonic. "Hey!" Sonic shrugged playfully at Tails ands looked innocent. "I didn't do that." Then the door knocked and Tails' ears perked and flew to it and opened the door and a black wolf came in and was looking at Sonic, Chip and Tails with his ruby red eyes. Sonic took a battle position and then Chip's gem glowed bright.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Sonic growled at the wolf.

The black wolf then smiled and went in and was still looking at Sonic. "Whoa calm down, I'm not gonna hurt anybody and besides I need somehwere to crash and I'm pretty tired. I came from a long way." The black wolf then looked at Sonic some more and his eyes turned white and back to ruby red and Sonic then calmed down. "So what's your name?" The black wolf got up and smiled at Sonic, Tails and Chip. "The name's Shadow, Shadow the Wolf." Shadow then wagged his tail a bit and then turned at Tails.

"So Shadow, you're new around here?" Tails asked.

"Yeah I'm new around Station Square and also I came from Seabreak Forest, so now I just need a place to stay for a while."

Tails looked at Shadow and so did Sonic and they nodded in agreement. "Shadow, you're always welcome to stay here with us. ^^" Shadow's eyes then turned a orange color and he smiled at Tails. "Thanks Tails. it means a lot." Chip's gem glowed bright and he looked at Shadow and Sonic looked at Chip. "Hey Sonic, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sonic nodded and walked to Sonic's room and shut the door. Sonic sat down and Chip flew to Sonic and landed.

"Sonic I've got a weird feeling that this guy isn't what he seems. I think he broke in that sauntuary last night." Sonic snorted and crossed his arms. "What makes you so sure that it was him?" Chip touched his gem and it glowed next to Sonic. "My gem never glowed at another person before, except you only that one time. So if this is true, me might done it, I'm saying this because this gem is special, it only glows next to a were-anima." Sonic's eyes widened and Chip looked at him.

"Well I didn't do it, I might be a werehog, but I'll never go feral or violent like that. You know that Chip!" Sonic threw hisself on his pillow and Chip petted his quills and nodded. "I know Sonic. We've been friends ever since Dark Gaia splited the earth apart and I lost my memory, I was scared of you at first at night and now, I'm not. ^^" Sonic looked at Chip and smiled.

"Thanks Chip, that means a lot." Chip smiled and flew up and grabbed Sonic's arm and jerked him. "Okay come on Sonic, we've got to go ahead and make Shadow feel welcome." Sonic then nodded and he walked out and Shadow was playing the game with Tails and Tails then got a high score on Sonic Unleashed. "Hah! Me and Sonic are very good on this game, and let's see if you can beat it!" Shadow shrugged and grabbed the controler from Tails and un-paused the game. Sonic ran to Tails and smiled. "Hey Tails, what'cha playing?"

"Oh Sonic Unleashed 'member?" Tails told Sonic. Sonic nodded and watched Shadow play through Dark Gaia Phionex and then got a high score on it and Sonic, on the game howls and Shadow's eyes narrowed and he growled uncontrollably and Tails, Chip and Sonic looked at him. "Shadow are you okay?" Shadow then stoped and shook his head and smiled at them. "Yeah I'm good. ^^" Sonic looked at Shadow more and he crossed his arms in confusement. The door knocked and Tails flew to it and opened the door and a small, light brown dog with a cute face and another dog, but was black and tan with a gold necklace came in and looked around and saw Shadow and ran to him.

"Shadow, we missed you! ^^" His little sister Isis hugged him tight and Shadow was gasping for air. "I miss...you too Isis! Isis then lets Shadow go and saw Sonic, his little brother. "Hey bro!" Shadow then grabbed his hand and shaked it. "'Sup Sonic." Sonic then swirled his gold neckalce around and glared at Shadow. "Shadow, just call me Crusher for now. It's getting confused around here." Crusher then nodded and looked at Sonic and smiled at him. Sonic looked at Crusher and Isis and looked back at Shadow.

"Shadow, who are they?" Shadow then looked at Sonic and walked to him. "Oh they're my little brother and sister. They also somehow found out where I was heading." Isis walked to Shadow and smiled. "Mother let us have a journey with you." Shadow's eyes then turned orange and back to ruby red and he nodded. "Well so what now?" Sonic and Tails smiled at each other and Chip flew to them and smiled."How bout we just hang out for a couple of minutes?" They nodded and then a couple of hours later, they hanged out and did whatever throughout the whole day. Sonic was then in his room and watched as night fell and the moon rose at it's highest, then after a minute, he started to shake uncontrollably and he fell off of his bed and got up slowly to his knees and then he opened his eyes and it narrowed, his fur then turned a darker blue and also grew longer, his ears curved a little, then his gloves ripped and pounded hard on the ground and scrapped the floor and heard a loud screeching sound on the floor and his hands grew bigger and also grew claws and his muscles increased and fur started to grow from his hands as well. He then cringed his teeth in pain and they slowly formed into fangs and he tried not to howl, but he instead growled low and panted hard.

His ears perked and he growled low and looked out the window and his eyes narrowed and heard howling that sound exactly like his and he growled. "/ What the, is that my howling? /" He looks out more and tried to find the source of the sound by sight and heard it again. "/ Hmm, I better go and look for this thing quick before Tails finds out. /"

Sonic opened the window and climbs out and he got on all fours and ran quickly towards the sound, which was somewhere in the woods and snarls low and continued running. A minute later, he suddenly arrived at the sauntuary and saw the deer grazing peacefully again and he growls in confusement and crouched low and crawled under the fence and hid in the dark grass that matched his fur. Sonic then growled low and looked around and smelled something close and it was also watching the deer, for hunting.

"/ I think I've found it. /" Sonic snarled and then tried to walk slowly and soundless on all four also avoiding anything that would scare the deer away. Ears perked again and bared his fangs.

He then saw a pitch dark figure stalking on one of the deer and lunged at it and Sonic lunged at it also, but at the figure, not the deer. It snarled violently and slashed Sonic hard on his chest and caused him to howl in pain, he also slashed it back, but it dodged and attacked the deer. It grunted loud and tried to get the thing off of it's back, Sonic ran in and bit it hard on the leg and it lets go of the deer and the deer was bleeding badly and the herd of deer saw Sonic fighting and they ran off deep somewhere in the sauntuary. It then glared at Sonic and slashed it's long tail at Sonic all of the sudden and gripped him hard, Sonic then bit hard on it's tail and caused it to howl in pain and lets go of Sonic.

Sonic landed on all four and charged fast at the figure, it then saw Sonic and crouched low and snarled and bared it's fangs. Sonic lunged at it and it dodged quickly and slahed Sonic on the back and Sonic's back and shoulder started to bleed.

Sonic then bared his fangs in pain and anger. I/ Who are you?! /I Sonic growled low at the figure and it turned around and bared it's fangs as well and snarled menencallily.

I/ I'm your worst nightmare, and stay out of my way! /I With that it ran away deep in the woods and howled out loud, leaving Sonic behind.

Sonic tried to get up, but couldn't he then tried again and it worked this time and bleeded more heavilly and he howled out loud and fell on the ground again and bared his fangs in pain. The next morning, Tails and Chip was looking around for Sonic and calling his name, but there was no response from him, instead there was a trail of marks from his claws and cleats from when he left and Tails looked at Chip.

"Chip, can you bring back a first-aid kit? We might need it." Chip then nodded at Tails and flew back inside and had a first-aid kit in his hands. They then flew high in the air and was looking from the air and Chip saw a blue hedgehog in the sauntuary and blood was surrounding him and the grass, they then flew down and landed and ran to Sonic. Chip shook Sonic. "Sonic can you hear me?" Sonic then groaned weak and slowly opened his Emerald Green eyes and they sighed in relief, Tails took out some band-aids, achohol, and some wrapping band-aids for his arm.

"C~Chip? Tails?" He said weakly and tried to get up, but Chip slowly pushed him back down to where he was when he was found. "Sonic, don't move." Sonic nodded and Tails started to wrap and heal Sonic's wounds and his eyes were filled with horror and fear. "Sonic what happened you last night?!" Sonic the looked at Tails as he was finishing up healing the deep marks on his arm and back. "I~I found the thing that broke in here a night ago, and I tried to fight it off, but it then got me and I almost died."

"Sonic that thing you fought looked like it was stronger than you. If you're fighting with something like that, try to be careful next time okay?" Tails told Sonic and he nodded in agreement and Tails was finally finished and Sonic slowly got up and looked at his friends. "Thanks you two." They smiled and they started to head back to the house. **(start p2 here) **As soon as they got back to the house, Sonic threw himself on the couch and exhaled loud and Tails and Chip looked at him with eyes filled with worry and they nodded to each other.

"Tails, Sonic, Chip?!" Isis ran in the living room and panted hard and gained her breath.

Tails looked at Isis and saw her eyes. "Isis what's wrong?" Isis then cried at Tails and looked at Sonic, who sensed her crying and ran to them. "Shadow's missing!" Sonic's eyes widened and then growled low and looked at the door and Shadow opened the door slowly and limped to them and fell over, but Sonic caught him before he hit the ground.

"Shadow what happened to you?!" Sonic then saw blood and wounds on Shadow's body and sat him down slowly on the couch and Shadow slowly opened his eyes and saw Sonic. "I~I got attacked last night...I was going for a run...then something attacked me." Sonic nodded and looked at Tails, then Tails flew quick and brought back first-aid and started to heal Shadow. Chip then saw Sonic's arm and saw a deep bite mark in his left arm and looked at Shadow.

"Hmm...hey Sonic, Tails, Isis?" They looked at Chip and they were confused. "Are you going out to the park later on?" They all nodded. "Why Chip?" Chip's eyes widened and scratched at the back of his head. "Well...you see...I need Shadow because...I want to know about him more. ^^" They looked at Chip and they nodded again and went to the kitchen and cooked some breakfast and ate. Hours passed and it was about twelve 0' clock, then they went out and Chip saw them leave and looked at Shadow, who was sleeping peacefully. He then flew to Shadow and poked one of his ears and it twitched and he growls low and wakes up.

"Shadow can I talk to you?" Shadow's eyes turned a orange color and back to ruby red and Chip saw his eyes turn back to a normal color. "Yeah Chip, what's up?" He got up and stretched body and fluffed his tail fur a little bit. "Well Shadow, is it okay if I ran some tests on you?" Shadow nodded and Chip then saw Chip pull up one of the games they played last night and uploaded one of the levels. Shadow watched Chip play through and Sonic on the game howls and Shadow growls low and raised his hackles. Chip saw Shadow growling and stopped the game and flew to him.

"Shadow, you okay there?" Chip asked the growling wolf. Shadow nodded and shook his head and fur out. "Yeah I'm fine.^^" Chip sighed in relief and then looked at Shadow again. "I'll be back in a minute." Chip flew out for five minutes and came back to the house and Shadow was curled up on the couch and silently, he slowly made a sandwich with ham and turkey on it and puts a bite-o-meter (something people use alligators and crocodiles to test thier bite strength if you don't know. XDXD) on it and puts the sandwich on a plate. Shadow smelled the air and ran to Chip and looked at him.

"Chip, is that for me?" Chip then nodded at Shadow and Shadow picks up the sandwich and bit off the bread and meat part of it whole and Chip pulled back the meter and saw the results and it was about 45.5 or 50.9 for it's strength. Chip then imagined Sonic's arm again in his mind and though that the bite mark on his arm was deeper than 45-50. "Shadow want to go for a run with Sonic?"

"Yeah." They then ran to the park where Sonic, Tails and Isis were and Chip yelled out for Sonic and he came running to them and skidded to a screeching halt. "Yeah what's up Chip?" Chip whispered to Sonic's ear. "Sonic, I want you to have a match against Shadow." Sonic's eyes widened and he nodded, Shadow's ears perked at them whispering and found out what they were talking about.

Sonic then turned quickly and spun in the air quickly and Shadow's ears perked, his tail stood up and got into a battle/running stance, Sonic then hits Shadow and dust filled the air. Sonic was faceplanted and Shadow was unscathed and smirked playfully and got into position again and spun in the air also and spinned his tail around and slammed it into Sonic. He flew backwards at a tree and slided it down and did a front-flip and ran up the tree and kicked Shadow. Shadow howled in pain and landed gracefully and inhaled deep and let's out a sound-breaking howl and Sonic screamed in pain and tried to cover his ears, but the sound of the howl was getting to him and also wouldn't block the sound. Shadow stopped and while Sonic was off guard, he then bit into Sonic's arm and Sonic threw him off hard to the ground and Shadow slowly got up and growled low at Sonic. Chip flew between them and held out his two arms and looked at both of them. Shadow raised his hackles for densnse and Sonic saw Shadow's new size. (Shadow does that in anger, denfense and territorial issues.) Chip then saw Sonic's left arm and saw the other one and they were about the same mark, but the one on the left was lighter and the other one on the right was deeper and Chip finally found it out.

"Sonic, Shadow. You two are great fighters don't you two agree? ^^" They nodded and shook each other's hands and Sonic shook his head. "Shadow that howl was amazing! My mind can still hear it." Shadow scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah, I was told that I was born with that power." Sonic's eyes widened. "Whoa really?!" Shadow shrugged at Sonic. "It could be that or someone trained me on how to do it. I don't remember, it's been a long time."

Sonic nodded and then they all got back together and walked back to the house after a hour and Tails was healing Sonic's left arm and Shadow as well. Chip flew back and forth and then thought of a plan. He calls the Station Square news and a familliar voice picks the phone up, it was China. "Yes this is the Station Square news. This is China how may I help you?" Chip then takes the phone and flies to Sonic's room and shuts the door. "Yes do you know any were-animal specialists?" China then was shocked at Chip's words.

"Why yes!^^ She always work with me on the news, her name is Honey the Bear and she's highly trianed. Want me to put her on?" Chip nodded. "Yes." China then said a name and another voice was on the phone. "This is Honey speaking, how may I be of assistance? ^^" Chip then talked to Honey after two minutes and she was very surprised at what he said. "Shadow?!" Chip nodded and said yes. "Wow! Shadow, now I haven't heard of him since then. Want me to come over?"

"Yes please." Honey then chuckled softly in agreement. "Okay I'll be over." Chip then nodded. "Thanks." They both hang up and Chip looked at Shadow and Sonic talking with Tails and they were having a good conversation. I/ Shadow, I hope Honey was right about you... /"

Hours passed and it was sunset, everyone was sitting down and was also waiting on Chip to resond to thier words, but instead, he flys back and forth nervously and was sweating as well. Sonic looked at Chip worried and so did Shadow and Tails. After another minute, the door knocked and Tails ran to it and opened the door and a small brown bear came in and was panting hard. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Chip smiled at the bear. "That's fine Honey." Shadow then heard the name and saw the brown bear he knew and he walked up to her and his eyes turned orange and blue and kept changing colors.

"Honey?" Honey's sun charm glowed next to Shadow and she smiled and hugged Shadow tight and he hugged back. "Nice to see you again Shadow. I miss you." Shadow purrued softly. "I miss you too." Sonic and Tails looked at Shadow and Honey confused and they both smiled. Honey and Shadow let go of each other and Shadow sat down on the couch and Honey followed and sat down next to him.

"So Honey. My name's S~" Honey's gem glowed next to him as we walked up to her and she smiled at him. "You're name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and you're also a Werehog, a very trained one as well. ^^" Sonic's eyes widened and was in shock. "Whoa! How did you know that I was a Werehog?! Honey chuckled softly at Sonic and held out her Sun charm on her necklace. "Well, I founds this charm and it was said to gain incredible power, and if a were-animal was next to me, like you for example, it would glow." Sonic nodded and Chip flew to Honey and smiled at them. "So it looks like my charm and yours are about the same." Honey nodded at Chip and then looked at Sonic more in his eyes.

Sonic looked back at Honey and looked in her eyes as well. "..." Honey looked more deep in his eyes and nodded at Sonic. "You have great spirit in you Sonic. As a Werehog, you only gave in one time and one time only, but never turned on your friends. Saved them, helped them and even people who were scared of you, they asked you for help anyway and you showed no threat to them." Sonic was shocked again and Tails was shocked as well. "You know a lot about these things called Were-Animals. What are those?"

"A Were-animal is a animal that is like Sonic, but more stronger in thier night forms. Unlike werewolves, they only transform under the full moon and a super rare transformation, is under the eclispe. They become more violent, faster, stronger and they can kill with one blow and thier prey dies instantly. And it's very impossible to stop." Sonic then looked at his hands and looked back at Honey. "Will I do the same?" Honey shook her head. "I'm not sure about that. You are the only one that will never give in too easy. So it might be a possiblility, but soon." Sonic nodded.

"Well I'm gonna fix some dinner, Honey want to help?" Tails then looked at Honey and she smiled and nodded and helped Tails with dinner. Crusher came in and saw Honey helping Tails and smiled at her and sat down next to Shadow, who was watching tv. A few minutes later, everyone was sitting down and eating and talking and they were having a good conversation with Shadow. Sonic's eyes widened and so did Tails and Chip.

"Whoa, so you can actually do a vortex?!" Sonic looked at Shadow and he smirked at Sonic and nodded. "Yeah, but I only did it once. I wanted it to be a Purple Vortex, but I don't have someone else to match up with my spe~Wait a sonic second!" Sonic looked at Shadow more. "What is it?" Shadow's eyes turned orange. "How bout you do it with me Sonic? You can make a blue streak and I can make a red streak. So if we combine our streaks together, it'll make a purple streak that will make a Purple Vortex." Tails was amazed by Shadow's words and Sonic smieked and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm up for it Shadow." Shadow's eyes widened and smiled and got up and stretched. "Great! ^^ Now I need to get some sleep, I've been very busy today." They all nodded and Honey ran up to Shadow and halted him. "Sonic, is there a seprate room?" Sonic pointed in the door down the hallway and they walked in it and shut the door. Shadow then went up to his bed and threw himself on it and curled up and went to sleep. While he was asleep, Honey reached in her pocket and pulled out a chain necklace with a gem on it and slowly placed it around Shadow's neck and hugged him.

"/ Shadow I hope you'll be okay tonight. /" With that, she walked out and slowly closed the door behind her and saw everyone else getting ready to go to sleep. She saw Sonic and ran to her, he then saw her and turned around. "What's up?" Honey then looked at Sonic and her Sun charm glowed. "Sonic, may I sleep in your room tonight. I know it'll be hard for you to transform, so I want to be there for you." Sonic was shocked and he smiled and chuckled.

"Sure, why not? I don't mind, but you are right about me transforming. It would be hard and I can't communicate well as a Werehog." Honey smiled at Sonic and petted his quills. "Don't worry. I also know how to communicate with were-animals by telempathy. But I know you can communicate after thirty minutes after you transformed." Sonic nodded and they walked into his room and Sonic then layed down on his bed and sighed deep and went to sleep, Honey watched him sleep and looked out the window and felt Shadow's necklace's gem was glowing.

"/ It's almost time, for both of them to transform. /" She then continued to look out the window and wait until it was night and the moon was at it's highest. (**START PT 3 HERE) **A few minutes laster, the moon was now at it's highest and Honey's ears perked and turned around quick at Sonic and he was growling uncontrollably and shaking uncontrollably as well, he then collasped in pain on the floor and Honey juumped off the bed and walked back a little and kept Sonic's space. He slowly opened his eyes closed them again and screamed in pain and opened his eyes and it narrowed. His fur then turned darker and longer and the tips of his quills turned white, his ears curved and slammed his hand on the ground and the gloves ripped and his hands also grew bigger, and scrapped on the floor and grew long claws, his shoes became spiky and the buckle came off and was reaplaced with metal plates. he then bared his teeth and it became long, sharp fangs. He howled out loud in pain and panted hard when all of it was through and growled low as he panted. Honey slowly approached Sonic and stroaked his quills and he opened ih eyes and she looks back in his eyes and kept stroaking his quills.

"Sonic are you okay?" Honey said as she kept stroaking his quills gently. He growled low at her and bared his fangs and growled loud which made her smile and she stood up. "Sonic come on, we've got to~" A howl filled the air and Sonic's ears perked and he snarls violently and ran to Honey. They then saw a flash of black pass them and Sonic snarled at it and Honey's eyes widened, he then turned back at Honey and snarled.

"/ Honey is that~? /" Sonic's eyes narrowed and she nodded in his response, he then snarled and threw Honey on his back and jumped out the window and howled out loud and ran again. Honey kept hanging on to the back of Sonic's quills and pulls out a tracking device and turned it on and a red dot appered on the screen and Sonic snarled at Honey.

"/ What's that? /"

Honey then looked at Sonic and turned back at the tracking device. "This is a tracking device, that necklace I put on him when he was asleep which also had a Moon Gem on it and I also put a tiny tracking chip. So I can find him better." Sonic growled and smelled something and his eyes narrowed. "What is it Sonic?"

Sonic sniffed the air again and bared his fangs and growled. "/ I smell blood. /"

Honey strokaed his quills to keep him calm and nodded. "Okay Sonic, just be very quiet, Shadow can hear any sound from a far distance, so try to walk in about a minute okay?" Sonic nodded and then growled at her.

"/ So where's he at now? /" Honey tapped her tracking device and puts it away. "Sonic, you already know." Sonic then growled in response and remembered the spot and he growled loud and ran more faster and arrived at the sauntuary and jumped high and landed soundless on all four and Honey jumped off of his back.

They looked around and Sonic growled and smelled the air and growled low at Honey and she petted his head so he can calm down. Sonic's ears perked ans he crouched low and walked forward with Honey at his side, a howl was nearby and Honey saw Shadow pinning the deer he had last night down and Sonic ran up to Shadow and slashed him hard, Shadow howled in pain and the deer ran away and also with the herd, Shadow ran for the kill and Sonic came back at him and bit in his back hard.

"Sonic, Shadow, stop fighting now!" Honey yelled and Sonic and Shadow didn't listen and kept on fighting.

Shadow growled in pain and turned his head around and bit Sonic by his quills and threw him back and he hits the tree and got up to his battle stance and charged at Shadow. Shadow growled menencally and doged his attack with his arms and then landed behind Sonic and kicked him, Sonic bared his fangs in pain and slashed Shadow on the stomach and he fell to his knees. Honey ran between them and Sonic kept his guard up and growled violently at Shadow, who got up slowly. Both of them snarled violently at each other and bleeding heavilly and Shadow's eyes turned a bloody red.

Honey looked at Shadow and yelled at him. "Shadow you need to control yourself!" Shadow then turned his head at Honey and bared his fangs and snarled violently at her and charged at her also. "/ HOW 'BOUT I CONTROL YOU?! /" He bites her by the back of the shirt and she accidentally dropped her tracking device and he ran off fast into the night. Sonic growled at Shadow and howled inn anger at him as he ran away, he then saw her tracking device and turned it on and showed a red dot in the screen and was moving fast.

He placed the tracking device in his quills and ran off after them, which was towards the city. He skidded to a halt and bared his fangs in confusement and looked around for them, but no sign of Honey and Shadow, Sonic took out the device and turned it on again and walked towards a dark path of the city, which led to a dark alleyway and heard loud, violent barking and growling and snarling. He puts it back in his quills and ran towards the sound and found Shadow fighting with a sleet, black wolf-ish fox dog, it then jumped high and landed in the other side of the alleyway and got away. Sonic growled at Shadow and bared his fangs at him and Shadow did the same to Sonic, but raised his hackles.

Sonic looked around and turned back at Shadow and circled him, Shadow circled at Sonic as well. "/ Shadow where is she?! /" Shadow snarled menencally back at Sonic and bared his fangs. "/ Heh I don't know where she Is and also what I know is that, you're weak and there's nothing you can do about it you weak Werehog! /" Sonic growled violently at Shadow again and stopped circling around him and raised his quills and Shadow stopped circling around Sonic as well. "/ What did you just call me?! /" Shadow barked violently and snarled menencally at Sonic again and smirked evilly. "/ I said weak Werehog! /" Sonic's eyes narrowed and charged at Shadow and bared his fangs. "/ YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! /"

Sonic lunged in the air and pinned Shadow down, but missed him all of the sudden and looked around and growled in confusement. "/ Where'd he go?! /" Shadow growled and bared his fangs at Sonic. "/ I'm up here. /" Shadow's voice turned colder and he was on top of a old lightpost and lunged at Sonic and slashed him hard, Sonic dug his cleats in the ground and lunged at Shadow, Shadow landed and turned at Sonic, who bit his stomach hard and Shadow howls in pain. He then stretched his long tail at Sonic and made his arms close to his body and he struggled to get away and Shadow smirked evilly at Sonic. Sonic growled in pain and then bit Shadow's tail hard and Shadow howls in pain and lets go, Sonic landed and slashed Shadow while he was off guard and they both fought until morning. Shadow bit Sonic's stomach and threw him against a dumpster and came for the kill and was halted by the sunset, Sonic got up and slashed Shadow and sent him flying on a post and Sonic ran up to him and pinned him on the post and raised him in the air and they both looked at the sun and Sonic lets go of Shadow and they both howled in pain and transformed back into thier normal forms and panted hard and bleeding from thier battle.

Sonic regained his breath and looked at Shadow and he panted hard also and fell down, but Sonic caught his fall and slowly opened his eyes and his bloody red eyes turned back to ruby red eyes and they met with Sonic's Emerald green eyes and he glared at Shadow and slowly placed him down and helped him up and started to walk. Honey was with Tails and they saw Sonic and Shadow and ran to them.

"Sonic, Shadow where have you been all night?!" Tails' eyes widened with worry and he saw thier wounds.

Honey walked up to Shadow and petted his head and did the same to Sonic. "You two had a hard night, but Sonic, you know now that Shadow has the same effect as you at night, and he also has a hard time to be controlled. So if he tries to kill you, make sure you fight him back, but not to the death. Okay?" Sonic nodded and Shadow nodded as well and his eyes suddenly turned blue and looked at everyone.

"Sonic, Honey, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't control myself like that. My wolf and werewolf instincts made me to kill and attack, but I'm really sorry." They looked at Shadow and smiled and Honey stroaked his back and smiled. "Shadow, it's okay." Shadow looked at Honey and smiled a little and his eyes turned back to ruby red and Sonic lets him go and he slowly walked.

Tails turned to Honey and smiled. "Should we go back to heal them now?" Honey smiled and they walk back to thier house. Shadow growled in pain and fell on his bed and howled in pain as he fell, Honey heard him and ran to his room. She gently stroaked his back and he bared his fangs in pain.

"Tails can you hand me a first-aid kit please?" Honey yelled out to Tails and he came flying in with a first-aid and gave it to Honey. She takes out a rubbing acohol pad and Shadow smelled the air and his eyes turned dull yellow and his fur raised a little and she gently stroakes his back again and he purred and then growled in fear.

"Shadow it'll be okay. I need to clean those wounds of yours or it's not gonna heal." Honey said calmly to Shadow.

Shadow glared at Honey for a minute with his dull yellow eyes and he placed his head on a pillow and Honey ripped the paper off and rubbed the pad on Shadow's back and he howled in pain and then snarled low and his eyes was now bloody red and dull yellow, she blows his back so it can feel better and he stoped snarling and then growled low instead. Honey then threw the acohol pad away in the trash and then pulled out a wrapping band-aid (one of those wrapping bandages) and petted Shadow's back.

"Shadow, I need you to sit up." Shadow growled low and slowly sat up and Honey helped him out. She then started to wrap around his back and stomach and was finished. Shadow's eyes turned back to ruby red and his tail wagged a little bit. "Thanks." Honey petted his head and got up and walked away, he then yawned and curled up and went to sleep. Sonic was healing from Chip and he did the same as Shadow and was struggling.

"Come on Sonic, let me get this over with!" Chip was struggling to get Sonic healed and Honey stepped in and saw Chip, Chip then saw Honey and Sonic saw her as well. "Want me to help you out Chip?" Sonic's eyes narrowed and Chip nodded. Honey walked up to the couch and Sonic growled low at her and she placed her hand on his head and he glared at her. "Sonic calm down, same as Shadow, just let me get this over with." She turned to Chip. "Go ahead Chip."

"Okay." Chip then took out another rubbing achohol pad and placed it on Sonic's back and he growled low and cringed his teeth in pain and jerked his body and raised his quills, Honey started to blow on his back and his quills then went back down and he stopped growling and calmed down. "There you go Sonic. ^^" Chip then took out a wrapping band-aid and wrapped his body and was finished. Sonic jumped from the couch and walked back to the couch and layed down. Chip panted a little and looked at Honey and smiled, Tails went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast, the smell woke up Shadow and Sonic and they came up to Tails, the smell also woke up Isis and Crusher as well.

"Sonic, Shadow, you two only been asleep for only a minute." They both shrugged and thier stomachs growled. "Well, we're just hungry." Sonic then looked at Shadow and Shadow's then narrowed and looked at Tails. "Yeah and I haven't ate." Tails rolled his eyes and sighed deep and nodded and smiled. "Okay then, I'll also make some breakfast for you two." They nodded and walked to the living room and turned on the tv.(**START PART 4 HERE) **Honey saw Sonic and Shadow looking at tv and smiled at them and Chip smiled also.

"So Honey, it seems Sonic has bonded a little with Shadow, even though they both fought violent twice, it seems like it didn't change thier minds on not forgiving each other."

Honey nodded and looked at Chip. "It's probally because they both can be friends so quick and like you said, even if they fight, they will forgive each other, but not at night for some reason."

Chip nodded. "Yeah that is kind of weird. Sonic sometimes have his little revenge thing going on a little bit at night, but with Shadow, I don't know."

Tails walked up to Chip and Honey and smiled. "Hey you guys, I'm done, come and sit down." He then flew to the kitchen and Sonic and Shadow ran to the table and sat down, Isis and Crusher came from thier bedrooms and sat down as well, Chip and Honey sat down as well.

Crusher looked at Shadow. "Hey Shadow where ya been all morning? I was gonna ask you to have a practice run with me."

Shadow shrugged and wagged his tail a little bit. "Sorry bro, I was kinda busy at the time."

Crusher nodded and smiled. "Hey it's fine, I know how you're busy morning and just like Sonic, both of you are always in a rush."

Sonic looked at Crusher and did his trademark smile. "Hey you're right there."

Tails came back to the table flying with plates in his hands and slowly placed them down and then sat down and smiled. It was pancakes, bacon, eggs, waffles and sausage, all of thier mouths watered and Tails smiled and nodded at them all. They all then grabbed thier plates and ate.

"So how do you all like the breakfast?" Tails' smiled at them.

Shadow's eyes widened and turned pink and smiled and his tail wagged. "I love it, thanks."

Sonic's eyes widened and smiled at Tails. "Yeah. Thanks Tails."

Honey, Chip, Isis and Crusher did the same and Tails blushed. "Aww, it was nothing ^^."

After they were done, Shadow walked to the couch and sat down with his hands behind his head and Sonic did the same. Isis and Crusher helped Tails with the spare dishes and washed them out and went out the door. "Shadow, we'll be 're gonna be up in the park."

Shadow looked at them and nodded. "Okay you two, don't get into trouble."

They both ran out. "We won't!" Sonic looked at Shadow and smiled. "So trying to watch them is like a big responsibility huh? I had to deal with Manic a lot."

"Heh, well Crusher is kinda like Manic, but he dosen't steal much and Isis, she can get away with anything from that face of her's. I'm the oldest."

Sonic smiled. "So am I."

Chip and Honey nodded at them and Tails flew to Honey and Chip. "Hey can you two do me a favor?"

"Yeah Tails, what is it?" Honey looked at Tails.

He landed and then gave Honey a $20. "Well we're running out a little bit, so can you try and get something for dinner later on?"

Honey and Chip nodded and she placed the dollar bill in her pocket and walked up to Shadow. "Hey Shadow can I get a twenty?"

Shadow looked at Honey and nodded. "Sure. Now..." He reaches his hand in his tail. "Okay now where is it? Oh here." He hands her a $20 and she smiled and Chip and Honey walked out the door. Sonic saw Shadow and pulls out his Chaos Emerald and tossed it up and down in the air. Shadow saw his emerald and smirked.

"So you got a Chaos Emerald huh? Well wanna see a emerald that you never seen before?"

Sonic stopped and looked at Shadow. "Sure. What kind is it?"

Shadow reached in his tail and pulled out two emeralds, one looked light blue and blue, the other one was light grey and grey and that one felt cold to the touch and Sonic shivered a little and it stopped.

"Whoa, that one is really cool, literally."

Shadow smiled his own trademark smile. "Yeah. These are called the Moon Emeralds. The one that was super cold was my Snow Moon, the one next to it is Wolf Moon. Snow Moon can make and control something that involves ice, snow, cold weather, the Wolf Moon only increases my speed when I want it."

"So does it like have some kind of reaction when they meet?"

Shadow shrugged. "Maybe, well when I combine these two together, my shoes at the bottom become Ice Skates or Ice Cleats and when I run, it makes a chilling wind behind me. And at night when I combine them, it makes a thick mist and it can be super cold."

Sonic nodded. "So are there any others I can see?"

Shadow smiled again and they talked about them for a hour and Sonic nodded. "Hmm, so your mother's little sister gave them to you as a gift and you suddenly became one with them and they can give you natural abilities to control any kind of weather or condition you make, for example a snow storm?"

"Yeah and that's when I combine a Thunder and Snow Moon together only at night. I then become Snow Hazzard Shadow, I echo howl, I make the storm worse everytime I do it and when I howl roar, I summon a thunderbolt from the sky. But when I transform into Snow Hazzard, my eyes are icy blue and my fur becomes all prickly like ice and sticks up and it hurts when you touch it." (Also if you know Pokemon: Diamond and Perl series, Glaceon's fur is like tiny icecicles and how Mamoswine eats it's own Ice Shard and it's back is cloaked with ice, Shadow's fur is like that, but without the ice. And it hurts when you touch it and you almost freeze up from it.)

"Whoa you got different forms from the emeralds?! Man I wish I had them now."

"But you might, I think. I don't know you have to talk to Hope about that."

Sonic nodded. "Now these Moon Emeralds of yours are really unique."

Shadow snorted and growled quick in confidence and got up from the couch. "Heh, they are."

Honey and Chip then came back in from the door holding grocery bags and sat them down in the kitchen. Shadow saw Honey and his eyes turned orange and looks at the bags.

"Whoa, that's a lot of bags" He then smelled something and purred a little and then growled and fell down to the ground.

Sonic ran up to Shadow and shakes him and he didn't respond, except snoring a little. "What the?~" He then smelled something as well and did the same as Shadow and fell down next to him and Honey and Chip smiled and grabbed the knocked out hedgehog and wolf and put them up against a wall and they both snored lightly. Tails sees Sonic and SHadow and ran to them.

"What happened to them?"

Honey looked at Tails."It's fine Tails, it's just the Moon Insense they inhaled and they fell asleep."

Tails looked at Honey confused. "What's Moon Insense?"

"Moon Insense is the scent of a rare full moon and if a were-animal inhaled the scent, the scent makes them relaxed and they fall asleep. Sonic and Shadow are already knocked out and they'll be up in about a couple of hours."

Tails nodded and his eyes widened. "A couple hours? That's like at six or seven."

"It'll be okay Tails." Honey shruged and walked off. "They need thier rest anyway from earlier."

The door knocked and Chip flew to the door and opened it, suddenly a pink hedgehog came running in and was looking for something. Tails flew to the hedgehog.

"Amy, what are you doing here?"

Amy panted hard and shook her head and looked at Tails. "I need to ask Sonic something in fast!"

Honey walked up to Amy. "Well Amy, Sonic is asleep for a couple of hours. You'll have to wait."

Amy nodded and looked at Sonic and Shadow. "So who's that next to Sonic?"

"That's Shadow." Chip said as he shut the door and sat down on a chair. Amy saw the pitch black wolf as we snored softly.

"Hmm..." Honey walked up to Honey and Amy's eyes widened. "You're Honey! I'm sorry I didn't reconize you, You and China are my favorite people on the news!."

Honey blushed. "Why thanks ^^!"

Amy smiled. "No prob."

So they then talked until six at night and the moon started to take place in the sky and rise. Sonic grumbled and growled a little and his ears twitched a little and slowly opened his eyes, Amy saw Sonic waking up and ran to him and hugged him tight. Sonic struggled to get out of Amy's grip.

"Amy come on!"

Amy hugged Sonic a little more. "Sonic, it's a full moon tonight and I want you to take me out for a moonlight walk after you transform."

The door knocked and Chip opened it and Sonia came in and sat down, he then flew to Amy. "Amy you know Sonic's a werehog and he can't control himself sometimes."

Amy lets go of Sonic and looked at Chip. "Don't worry, I got a taser just in case he tries to attack me."

Sonic's eyes narrowed and backs a little away from Amy. "A WHAT?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

Amy followed Sonic and pulled out a taser and he panicks and ran around and Amy chases him. "Don't worry Sonic, it's just a little jolt."

Sonic was still running. "No! Leave me alone!"

Sonia facepalmed and so did Chip, Honey and Tails. (Man Chip, Honey. Man food humor! =D XDXD) Sonic ran and Amy then turned on the taser and aimed it at Sonic and got closer to his quills, Sonic then jumped and Amy shocked Shadow instead and he growls in pain. His eyes turned bloody red and did a sound breaking howl out loud and everyone covered thier ears.

"SHADOW STOP NOW!"

Shadow kept doing it for a minute and then stopped. He then walked to his bedroom and slammed the door in a rush, Sonic saw Shadow and his eyes suddenly turned narrow and he fell to his knees and screamed in pain. Honey's and Chip's gems glowed and they both nodded and Sonic transformed and then panted hard and bared his fangs and growled loud. Sonia saw Sonic and stayed her distance, Honey and Chip helped Sonic up and he breaks out and he ran to Shadow's room and opened the door and looks around for him.

Sonic growls low and the door slammed behind him and his eyes narrowed and he continues to look around for Shadow. His ears perked and he hears growling from the whole area in the room and tried to figure out where he was. "/ Shadow come out now! /"

Shadow suddenly came from behind Sonic and bit his arm extremly hard and Sonic howls out loud in pain. Sonia heard the howl and ran to the door and opened it and saw Sonic lying on the floor bleeding. "Sonic!" She ran to him and he weakly opened his eyes. "Sonic are you okay?"

Sonic's ears perked and he snarls violently at her. "/ Sonia watch out! /" He rammed into her and Shadow bit Sonic's stomach and they both fell to the ground again. He bared his fangs in pain and Shadow let's go of Sonic and glared at Sonia and his eyes turned a bloody red and slowly walked up to her. Sonia panicked and saw blood coming from his fangs and she ran and Shadow ran after and she quickly opened the front door and ran out. Honey, Tails and Chip blocks Shadow's way and he jumped over thier heads and he ran after Sonia. Sonic limped into the living room and sat down bleeding heavlilly and bared his fangs growling.

Honey ran up to Sonic and glared at him and placed her hand on his head. "Sonic calm down, let me take care of these wounds first."

Sonic snarled violently at her and got up and padded quick. "/ But she's my sister, we can't let Shadow get to her! /"

Honey nodded. "I suppose you're right." She pulls out her tracking device and turned it on and a video appered on the screen. "Shadow's still on Sonia's tail and he's starting to get more close at her."

Sonic growled in shock and threw Honey on his back and shook his head. "/ Then let's go! /"

Honey nodded and Sonic ran off and Tails spinned his twin tail and followed Sonic and Chip followed as well. (**START PART 5 HERE) **Sonia was panting hard and so was her heart as she ran fast and then she looked back and didn't see Shadow behind her, she stopped ad then panted hard for air. Deep growls filled the air around her and she panicked to find where the source of the sound was coming from, then a blace figure came out and bared it's fangs at her and eyes were bloody red, Sonia saw cool drool dripping from it's fangs and she then ran off fast again and Shadow follwed and the chase was on. Sonic was running fast as he could on all four and growled as he ran, Tails and Chip stayed on Sonic's side and Honey looked at her tracking device and the red dot was moving faster every minute and sometimes, it just suddenly move to the other side.

Honey's cellphone rang and Honey answers it. "Hello? Sonia are you okay?!"

Sonia was panting hard and was starting to slow down. "No I'm not, my heart is beating too fast and I need to find somewhere to hide from Shadow."

:"Well Shadow can find prey anywhere, except near a large body of water, try to jump high to like a rock above a large lake of water, Shadow can jump that high, but near water, he can't do it."

Sonia nodded. "Got it!"

They both hang up. Sonia sees a large lake up ahead and then jumped high and landed slopply and struggled to get up and Shadow saw Sonia and snarled, he then saw the lake and skidded to a halt and bared his fangs and snarled at Sonia, who then got up on the rock and stared back at Shadow. Sonia then panted hard and Shadow and Shadow growled loud in anger and tried to find a way up there and he smirked evilly and ran off.

Sonia was shocked to see that Shadow gave up his hunt and sighed in relief. "Phew that was close, but I ain't going down there, he's probally waiting for me so he can try to kill me. Well It's not gonna work, so I'm gonna stay up here."

Shadow was in the dark bushes and his eyes glowed a little in the dark and he found a shortcut to the rock without being spotted and he smirked evilly and walked soundles towards the rock, but around. Sonic smelled the air and growled low and his ears perked, he then skidded to a halt and bared his fangs. Honey petted his head and Tails landed and saw Sonic's expression.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Tails said as he looked at Sonic

"I'm not sure what's wrong with him." She strokes his quills gently. "Sonic what's wrong?"

Sonic's eyes narrowed and bared his fangs and looked around. "/ Shadow's here, I feel it!"

"Just calm down for now Sonic."

Sonic nodded and continued to walk, Tails then walks next to Sonic and Chip landed on Sonic's head. Sonic growled at Chip and smiled, so did Chip. "/ Hey Chip what's up? /"

"Aww nothin, my wings are just tired."

Sonic growled again and nodded a little. "/ You can rest a little bit. /"

Chip smiled and nodded. "Thanks Sonic."

Tails looked at Honey as she got her tracker ready again and the red dot was moving fast and messing up the screen and it started to buzz. She taps the tracker on the side and it powered down and she groans in annoyance. She scratches at the back of Sonic's head and he purred softly.

"Hey Sonic, my tracker's down, so can you do me a favor and try to track him down for me?"

Sonic snarls low and shakes his head and smiled. "/ Sure. /"

Shadow was slowly apporaching Sonia more closer and she kept watch of the spot he left at, he crouched low and growled low also, she turned her head and he lunged at her and they both fell into the water. Shadow growled in fear and Sonia kicked him in the face and quickly swam up and got out and panted hard and turned back at the water. Shadow quickly lunged himself out of the water and pinned Sonia down and bared his fangs at her and howled out loud. Sonic's ears perk and he heard the howling and responsed and ran fast, Chip held on and Tails spinned his tails and flew up to Sonic. Sonia struggled to get out of Shadow's grip and he growled at her and opened his mouth and showed his sharp fangs and he bit her, but a flash of midnight blue zoomed past them before Shadow bit her and Sonic slashed his muzzle and he fell over to his side.

Sonic snarled violently at Shadow and guarded Sonia. "/ Stay away from Sonia! /"

Shadow snarled violently as well and bared his fangs menencially and snapped. "/ Heh make me werehog! /"

Honey jumped from Sonic's back and Sonic ran at Shadow, but Honey grabbed his arm and looked at him and shook her head. "Sonic no, I got this."

Sonic growled in resopnse. "/ Okay, be careful. /"

"Don't worry I will ^^. Thanks for caring Sonic." She then walked up to Shadow and he snarls low and raised his hackles and Honey didn't pay attention to his new size. "Shadow calm down, don't let it get to you."

Shadow snarled violently at her. "/ Heh, like I will. You can't do nothing about it! /"

"Shadow, we both know that I can calm you down and I trained you how to control your problems and I always be there for you. Now calm down."

Shadow glared at her for a minute growling and he sat down and Tails was impressed by her and smiled, Sonia was also impressed and Sonic walked up to her and helped her up.

Sonic brushes off the dust from her fur and clothes. "Thanks Sonic."

Sonic growled at her. "/ Hey no prob. /"

Chip flew from Sonic's head and smiled at him and then turned at Shadow and flew up to them. Shadow sees Chip and he growls low and Honey stopped him from growling more and his eyes turned bloody red and yellow and kept switching the same colors. "Shadow, let Chip pet you so that he can know he can trust you." Shadow turned at her and nodded.

"So is it fine for me to pet him?"

Honey smiled. "Yeah all good, you can tell he's scared and still angry by looking at his facial mood, body lanugage and eye color turning yellow and bloody red."

Chip's eyes widened and nodded. "Okay, here goes." He slowly reached out his hand at Shadow and he bared his fangs and growled low, Chip then stopped and waited for Shadow to stop and instead put his hand in the air and Shadow looks at it and slowly placed his head on Chip's hand.

Chip smiled at Shadow. "He's really fluffy like Sonic and he's not even attacking me. That's good."

Shadow growled and then got up and walked away and sat down. "/ ... /" He looked at Sonia and walked up to her and Sonic saw him and growled low.

"/ What do you want? /" Bared his fangs in anger and guarded Sonia.

Shadow growled low and shook his head. "/ Listen I want to say sorry again, but to Sonia. I can sense that she's afraid of me, so give me a chance. /"

Sonic got up and growled violently at Shadow. "/ AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! I CAN'T BARE TO TRUST YOU RIGHT NOW! /"

Sonia saw Sonic and Shadow (Man three S'! Lol!) and was thinking about thier body language and tried to understand them and eyes widened.

Shadow snarled back at Sonic and stood up also and raised his hackles. "/ HEY I SAID I WAS SORRY! Dang do you even understand?! We gone through this before, but like I said a second ago, give me a chance! /"

Sonic snarled back. "/ I'll never give you another chance! /"

Sonia then broke them up and looked at them both. "Hey break it up you two!" They both looked at Sonia and growled low. "Listen Sonic, I can tell that Shadow's trying to say sorry to me and I forgive him, but give him a chance! The full moon's gone to him and he can't control it for a couple of minutes and you almost do the same."

Sonic was shocked and smirked at her. "/ Okay, one, I'll give him a chance if he really means it and two, how can you understand us like that? /"

Sonia shruged and looked at Sonic. "Hey I watch tv almost everyday Sonic and you know that. I also watch the nature channel and learn about wolves and body language, so I know. Only halfway that is."

Shadow growled at Sonic. "/ Just give me a chance already Sonic! /"

Sonic growled at Shadow. "/ Fine, I'll give you a chance. /" He turned back to Sonia and growled low at her. "/ And Sonia, what the heck? You watch tv everyday and how bout being a princess and junk? /"

"I decided to give up that life and live on adventure and stuff like you do."

Sonic nodded and Tails, Honey and Chip walked up to them and looked at the sky. Tails looked at everyone. "Well it's starting to get more dark outside now, so how bout we can go home?"

They all nodded and Shadow slapped Sonic with his tail. Sonic growled at Shadow. "/ What was that for? /"

Shadow snorted at Sonic and his eyes turned back to ruby red. "/ That's for being a slowpoke at running now. /"

Sonic growled at Shadow. "/ Hey well how bout we can do it now? Race ya! /" He ran off fast.

Shadow snroted and got up. "/ Heh, let him get a head start. /" He ran after and got ahead of Sonic.

Chip smiled at them. "Those two..."

Then Tails, Chip, Honey and Sonia walked back to the house and it was just a basic night for everyone, except Shadow and Sonic. ^^


End file.
